


Thrown Out and Locked Up

by PenPals



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Collaboration, Crime, Criminal Scott, Criminal mitch, Love, M/M, Scomiche, YouTube, homless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenPals/pseuds/PenPals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mitch checked his watch for, what felt like, the millionth time but he had to be sure. One minute too soon and he'd be caught on the cctv inside the building. Scott should have disabled it by now, that was the plan anyway. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Tarmac was damp beneath Mitch's knees and the mask was making him sweat but he couldn't focus on that. The moisture had began to soak into his pants when he peered around the alley one last time before pulling out his lock pick and began working on the door. The lock was stiff from lack of use but he had to persevere. He really had no choice. 

He wiggled the pick inside the lock with no prevail. I guess this door really did go without use but how often does the back door of a bank get used? Even the staff would be too scared to tread down the gloomy alley with one too many dark shadows. 

Mitch checked his watch for, what felt like, the millionth time but he had to be sure. One minute too soon and he'd be caught on the cctv inside the building. Scott should have disabled it by now, that was the plan anyway. 

The blond man had been undercover in disguise as a security guard for the last few months to get them inside. He might have only known Scott for a few months but he already trusted him completely. It was a genius plan. Every possible eventuality had been taken into account and painstakingly planned for. Mitch may be skilled at this but he certainly wasn't too good to avoid capture. 

Despite everything that rested on this break in, Mitch was calm as his body knew how to behave and his fingers knew what they were supposed to be doing. This was natural for him; where he was supposed to be.

\---  
The lock finally clicked signalling that the mechanism had slid away. The dark haired man celebrated internally but checked over his shoulder again before standing.

Worried about the door squeaking, the burglar opened it slowly with excruciating patience; one of his best traits. The hallway was dark, as expected, so Mitch pulled the small flashlight from his backpack and lit the way ahead. 

After memorising the layout, he knew exactly where to go. He knew this bank just as well as any staff member or even the architect. Mitch always did his research which was something he was well known for amongst other robbers.

The air inside was still, Scott had done his job as there'd clearly been no guards down here recently but he still had to hurry. Every second longer he took was a second longer to being caught which was something he really couldn't afford. He needed this to go smoothly.

The safe was stored deep inside the building, logical really, out of reach of robbers and burglars ...except Mitch, of course. His mind led him through the blueprints ensuring he went the correct way. 

It wasn't long until he could see it. The beam of his torch reflected off the heavy metal separating him from the money. He wouldn't let it get in his way, not when so much relied on this. 

The laptop was pulled from the backpack and set onto the ground beside the metal door. He preceded to pull out wires and electricity pads and attach them to the computer. Hopefully, this would work smoothly like planned. The computer was already booted up so it only took a few clicks to reopen the window with the program. 

The small man attached the electricity pads to the metal, four around the passcode input/fingerprint machine and on the pad itself. Rapid fingers typed into the laptop and the clicking sound echoed throughout the halls. A mild hum of electricity began to build up in the device. The chaotic sound built and built.

Suddenly, there was a sharp buzz and the passcode pad no longer demanded the code and the fingerprint machine no longer had the green glow. A success.

The heavy door swung open easily after that and Mitch stepped over the threshold. Piles of money, millions of dollars high, surrounded the thin man and he almost forgot to move. Grabbing the bags from his backpack, he began stuffing the bills inside carelessly. Who cares if one or two got a little Ruined in the process? They were going to be millionaires. 

The door slammed shut. The noise echoed in the pitch black of the safe. Claustrophobia settled over the small man at the thought of being trapped and, undoubtedly, caught red handed. He swallowed as sweat beaded along his back. This was not good news.

The alarm pierced his ears and bounced off the solid walls, disorientating him. Throwing his arms up to cover his ears, he cried out in frustration. This was definitely not going to plan. Where was Scott? He was supposed to be distracting the other guards to ensure nobody saw Mitch. He cursed loudly.

Light flooded the tomb-like-space as the door was wrenched open accompanied by cries and shouts. 

"POLICE!" "GET ON THE FLOOR!" "PUT YOUR HANDS UP" "DONT TRY ANYTHING OR WE WILL SHOOT!" The voices all over lapped each other creating absolute chaos. 

Raising his hands and dropping to the floor, Mitch sighed and thought back to how this all started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see why Mitch has to resort to robbery and learn about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic Language

-A Year Earlier -

His feet were moving but his mind wasn't. So many things running through Mitch's head that he couldn't focus on anything. Until, Small hands pushed him out into the warm air and then things started catching up with him. He quickly picked him self up, so he wouldn't come across as weak.

"WAIT! What's are you doing?" He shouted. A tall lady with bright makeup stood in the doorway of Mitch's home. Well his dad and his home, he had live there his entire life. The lady shook her head at Mitch, like always. Mitch and his stepmother didn't get on. 

"Your father's dead." The women said in surprisingly a calm voice. She didn't shout, just stood there with a smirk on her face. It would have been fitting if she had a cat to stroke. "That means this is my house."

"No it doesn't. He said this was my house!" Mitch was getting angry, a constant feeling around his stepmother. His dad dying had hurt him more than anything. Both parents gone and left with nobody. He thought at least he had the house that he grew up in with so many memories. Excepted his evil stepmother was taking that away from him too.

"Not anymore." She held up a piece of paper, with her head high and proud. "Your father gave it to me before he died. I convinced him I would look after you, but why would I look after a faggot." She laughed at Mitch's pity. She never agreed with Mitch being gay, but she never said anything around Mitch's father.

Mitch sighed. It didn't mater how many times he heard that word come out of her mouth it didn't make it any easier to digest. "So you're just gonna kick me out?" Mitch questioned. All of his things were in this house including memories. "At least let me get my stuff"

"If you want your clothes got to the local charity shop sometime next week." She looked down, inspecting her nails like she owned the place because, right now, she did. She has never had this much power over Mitch because of his father, and she loved it. He was usually the smart one but she had finally won. 

"What about my laptop and pictures. My pictures, at least let me take them. My father just died and you want to take away all the pictures of him I love." Mitch felt like crying, and he never cried. But he loved his dad so much.

"I was planning to have a bonfire tomorrow." The women said coldly. This was one step too for Mitch. 

"NO!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Mitch shouted. His fist clenched tight, his breathing heavy. "At least keep the pictures." He said more calmly, trying to control his breathing. He knew shouting wasn't going to help, it would only attracted more people. 

"Fine. I won't burn them. But the second you come near me or the house they are gone." The woman laughed again and went back inside the house slamming the door. Mitch jumped at the sound. 

The brunette put his hand in the pocket of his tight jeans. He pulled out his wallet praying he had money. He lifted out 30 dollars which wasn't going to get him far. Mitch hardly used cash, he used his dad's card. Mitch stuffed the money back in his wallet and started walking. 

\---------

Mitch approached a rotten wooden door. He had been walking around the streets for 3 days. His 30 dollars was enough to buy him a snack each day. 

The small brunette pushed the rotten wood until it broke. It didn't really take much considering it was falling off anyway. He stepped through the door and into a dark abandoned house. He walked around, cold chills going down his back.

"I guess this will do" Mitch mumbled to himself, placing his limited belongings on the counter and going to find the warmest place in the house to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Thanks for reading. This is my first chapter ( Caitlin). I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to Meg's chapter next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch's life in the streets

-A few months after he got kicked out-

His hands were freezing but he couldn't bring himself to hold them against the mildly warmer flesh of his thin chest. If it wasn't so dark, he would have sworn he'd be able to see his breath. His whole body rocked with tremors but nothing worked to fend off the icy night air. His fingers were numb and felt dead right through to the bone. Even breathing on them only worked to moisten the top layer of skin.

The nylon sleeping bag, which he'd stolen from a shed, was thin, offering no real protection from the harsh cold. There was only a few millimetres of fabric between his side and unforgiving solidness of the floorboards. He could practically feel every nail in the wood.

Sleep evaded him for hours and his sleep deprived eyes slowly follow the line of light that moves across the room as the dawn breaks. It's possibly the time that most people awake but Mitch's weary eyes are just beginning to give in and gently close. Perhaps, everything is just safer during the day?

He sleeps until late evening as his body is craving the energy which it isn't getting from food. He couldn't even remember the last night he'd actually slept properly so this morning was his body burnt out and giving in. He tried not to think too deeply about that.

His stomach gargled loudly, like it did hundreds of times each day. That was its way of begging for food that Mitch could only occasionally afford. Luckily for him, there was a small half eaten can of beans sat under a tile he'd been using to keep bugs out. It wasn't exactly hygienic but, the cold kept it sort of okay and as long as nothing nasty could climb into it again, he had little other choice. Scavenging in store's bins was humiliating enough.

He ate them slowly, trying to savor their slightly off flavor, but too soon, they were gone. 

-  
Darkness had once again flooded the city when the small brunette brought himself to leave the safety of his home. He glanced over at the sleeping bag and two cans of beans as he left, knowing there was a chance of them not being there when he returned. Sighing, he stepped out into the cold which always seemed upon his body.

Street lamps were coming on, illuminating nothing but the patch of ground directly beneath the bulb; they seemed useless. He began walking, almost aimlessly, looking for a window of opportunity: A car down an alley, an open window or open back gate. Anything he could get to raise some more money or a morsel of food.

His footsteps were silent as he sped down an alley. He still grew apprehensive down these small back roads but it was necessary if he wanted to find something. His eyes were scanning garages and back gates when he heard a sound from behind him.

He spun around on the spot.

"Look who it is." The large man leered. His voice fat with contempt and superiority. "The little cock sucker."

"Leave me alone." Mitch growled.

The larger man with dark hair and a scruffy beard took a step closer, "Look at him trying to intimidate with that high pitched little girl's voice."

"Guess his balls haven't dropped, John." The man with dirty blond hair jeered. Mitch didn't know much about him apart from that his nickname was Lucifer and he had a reputation for getting John to beat people up. He was a dick.

"Don't joke, Lucifer." John sounded serious and Mitch almost felt the relief flow through him but then the large man spoke again, "I don't think he has balls." 

They both chuckled darkly as they stepped closer to the scared boy. Mitch took a step back before turning on his heel and running as fast as his weak legs would allow. He stumbled but made good progress further into the alley.

A hand grabbed the edge of his grimy hoodie, pulling him back. Lucifer threw him down to the floor with a swift tug. Within millisecond, John was on him too. Mitch kept his eyes screwed shut and his arms protecting his head but the punches and kicks still caused pain to seep into him. His muscles spasmed as his back was attacked by the men. He tried, but failed, to stop the sounds of pathetic cries leaking from his throat. 

The punches didn't stop, neither did the kicking and eventually, Mitch blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch meets up with a real criminal.

It wasn't everyday Mitch met with one of the most well-known ex-criminals of the area, so it was a bit of an understatement to say he was nervous. However, he needed to do this. He couldn't spend one more sleepless night afraid or wake up in an alleyway with more dark bruising colouring his fragile body. He needed to do this for himself. He hated being afraid, that's why he had worked on his confidence for so long. He wanted to be confident again and that's why he needed to do this one thing. 

"Mitch, it's good to finally meet you." The rough sounding man said while holding out his hand. The brunette shook his outstretched hand with a small smile. They both took a seat opposite each other in a small coffee shop."Maybe them cuts on your face has something to do with it?" 

Mitch automatically held his hand up to the worst cut on the side of his head. "Kinda. I just need money, not for drugs or alcohol, or to pay someone off. I need money for a flat. "He rushed out hoping not to sound desperate but that's what he was. 

"You don't have to explain yourself to me.The good thing with me is, I don't ask any questions or really care." The man spoke just above a whisper, he had picked the quietest cafe in the area on purpose. "I am going to set you up with one of the best. It's funny really he was supposed to be retiring from this business but as soon a I mentioned you he said yes." The rough looking man chuckled to himself.

"What do you mean? He's heard of me? Who is he? How old is he?" Mitch had so many questions to ask about his soon to be partner-in-crime. 

"He goes by the name Hoying. He's 20 something. He was meant to have retired but he wanted one last mission and he chose it to be with you. He is one of the best but he doesn't need to do this anymore, he's made his money and was just doing it for the adrenaline in the end. He will help you through this, okay?" Mitch nodded his head up and down at the man in front of him. 

"But why did he chose me?" Mitch was still confused. He had no experience in big missions like this. This Hoying could have chosen any experienced person for his last mission but he chose to help him. 

"That's something you need to ask him." Mitch was still nervous to be with this man he knew nothing really about. Only that he's an ex-criminal highly skilled and he goes but the name Rob, which made Mitch laugh. He didn't know if that was actually his name or what people had giving him based on the things he did. Rob slipped a piece of paper with writing on across the table towards the brunette. "You will need this." Mitch glanced down at it seeing a address time and date, before stuffing it in his pocket. 

"Thank you, sir." Mitch stood from the table with his arm outstretched. Rob chuckled. He reached for Mitch's hand and pulled him down to his level so they were inches apart. 

"If you tell anyone about this its. It just gonna be a few more cuts on your pretty face. Understand, boy!" The man said looking directly in Mitch's wide eyes. The brunette nodded his head up and down over and over. He finally let him go and Mitch let got a breath he didn't know he was holding. He sped out of the coffee shop, taking in the fresh air as it hit his skin. The brunette still couldn't believe this was all happening but he couldn't back down now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He meets the mysterious criminal

He had hair blond like a exotic beach of sand or vanilla icing on a fresh cupcake. That was Mitch's first thoughts upon seeing the man leaning casually against the side of the large building with his eyes focused on the cellphone in his long fingers. Mitch was glad he was distracted as it gave him a moment to work him out and think about how to approach the man. Rob seemed to trust him though. 

The man was tall, that much was clear even from this distance. Mitch only just breached 1.77 meters but this guy must have been on the way to two meters. Tight jeans and a button up shirt, he dressed well. Better than Mitch in his oversized hoodie and worn jeans which he had little choice over. 

Mitch approached slowly, unsure on how to start a conversation with someone who he was about to commit a crime with. He was assessing the situation when the blond looked around, his crystal blue eyes settling into Mitch. In that instant, Mitch knew that he knew.

The man smiled, it was comforting but still clearly guarded. It's not like criminals could just accidentally start talking to an undercover cop or someone. Mitch felt his lips quirk up automatically. It had been a while since he'd actually felt reason to smile. 

"Mitch, I presume?" He stretched out his hand to me and Mitch took it. He obviously didn't live on the streets, he trusted to easily. Once you are sleeping rough you learn that nobody is really trustworthy. 

There was something sparkling in his eye. Something akin to mischief.

"Yeah, and you're?" Mitch hesitates.

"Scott. I'm Scott." He was clearly trying not to burst into laughter. This guy seemed way to happy to be a criminal... In Mitch's experience anyway. "Shall we go somewhere quieter to discuss this? I'm sure neither of us want to exactly advertise what we do." He smiled before leading the way down a road. 

Mitch picked up his speed to ensure he could keep up with Scott's long strides. He'd always liked taller men. He tired not to think of Scott kissing his as the man talked. The younger man didn't say much as he wasn't one for simply talking; he made a better listener. 

They walked for about ten minutes from the corner where they met until Scott came to a sudden stop outside a small but neat house. They seemed to stand their for an eternity before Mitch finally found it within himself to speak.

"Where are we?" He asked, timidly. He cast his eyes up to the blond man, who was also inspecting the house. 

Scott glanced down at Mitch with a friendly grin, "My house." 

"Why?" 

"Well, where else can we properly talk about this stuff without eavesdroppers. That kinda stuff can land us both in big trouble and this is my last one so I'd prefer if this one went off without a hitch." His words implied that he'd gotten away with so much, "Anyway, this one is gunna be big." 

The tall man grinned mischievously before leading the way towards the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They create their plan

The house was massive, Mitch felt tiny in it. He looked around at the expensive looking paintings on the walls as the blond led him down the hallway.

"Is this all yours?" Mitch asked. He was in utter shock looking at all the beautiful pictures, however anything was an upgrade from living on the streets. 

"Yep! I been in the business since I was 15, I'm 23 now." Scott replied, leading Mitch into what Mitch presumed was the living room. "Have a seat." Scott pointed to the massive grey couch."Would you like a drink?" The blond asked with a polite smile,Mitch wondered how anyone this sweet could be called a thief. 

"Water is fine," Mitch replied taking a seat on the couch. The blond came out from the kitchen a few minutes rafter with two glasses of iced water. He placed it on the coffee table, and took a seat next to Mitch, his knees facing the small man so he could talk. 

"So Rob tells me you need money, for a house?" 

"Or flat. Just enough money for a new start in life." Mitch spoke to his glass of water not making eye contact. He wasn't the best at socialising. 

"Why a new start? Um, I mean you don't have to tell me, I'm just here to help." Scott stuttered, making Mitch feel a little less nervous. 

"It's okay. Um maybe we should think up a plan or something?"

"No need!" Scott announced, standing up and heading to a filing cabinet. He came to sit back next to the brunette with a folder named : Mr Grassi LM. 

"What does LM stand for?" Mitch ask curious, pointing at the folder. 

"Last Mission." 

The men talked over everything for a couple of hours. Scott basically had the whole thing planned, just a few small things needed to be handled. It was a fairly easy plan to understand, just harder to put into action. Scott had already got the job at the bank, that was this first thing.

"Do you by any chance know how to pick a lock?" Scott inquired with a smile on his face. 

"I have done it before but I could use a bit of practice." Mitch replied thinking about a couple of months ago when he walked past a car with money on the seat. He was desperate and the money was inviting him. 

"Okay. How good are you with computer programming?" 

"I'm a fast learner if that helps but programming isn't my thing. I don't even own a laptop." 

"How about you use mine? Come over on the weekend and I will teach you." Scott questioned but rather stated. 

The brunette nodded. He was actually really happy about spending more time with Scott. He hadn't had anyone be nice to him in a long time. Even though he was doing something illegal this was the happiest he had been in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to present day!

Present day-   
The metal of the cuffs pinched his skin but he remained silent as the cop pushed him towards the patrol car. The cop was large and towered over Mitch so each small shove pushed Mitch forward with great force. The man opened the car door and pushed Mitch's head under the frame. 

"In ya go, son." He grumbled with hostility before slamming the door shut.

The silence in the car was heavy and weighed down the thin teenager. He rested his head back as he couldn't find the energy required to hold it up. This wasn't the first time he'd been in this situation but unlike now, they'd always just let him off with a warning. Plus, robbing a bank was worse than anything else he'd been caught doing.

From out of the window he could see Scott, across the parking lot, talking to a different cop. The blond wasn't in handcuffs, instead he was giving a statement. Mitch could feel his heart constrict as he watched. Had Scott purposely betrayed him? Did he decide to not unlock the alarm to allow Mitch to set it off?

In this situation, Mitch looked completely guilty, caught red handed, while Scott just looks like the innocent security guard, who's night just got complicated.

The young man frowned and ignored the prickling in his eyes. He'd trusted Scott. They'd grown increasingly close over the past months of organising this whole operation. Mitch would have laid his life down for this man without a second thought. He couldn't believe that the betrayal came so easily to the man. 

He looked away, feeling his face flushing red from anger. He also knew he was embarrassed; he'd began to like Scott a bit more than he ever expected to and that now made him uncomfortable. Scott had probably seen through his emotions and used that against him. 

The thoughts were becoming too much so he was glad when the cop finally got into the front seat and began to drive towards the station. He breathed a sigh of relief.

-  
The cell was cold and baron but it was drier than what he lived in usually so Mitch was counting this as an upgrade.

The bed was uncomfortable with the paper thin mattress and scratchy woollen blanket but Mitch was cold and his body was tired so he knew it would do the job. Anybody with a house or real bed would probably have complained about this but Mitch knew he'd not had any better since he'd been kicked out by his stepmother. 

His mind wondered but always migrated back to Scott. He'd been blown away by the man's movie-star good looks and kindhearted personality but now he had to consider whether this had all been a mask to get Mitch caught by the police. 

He wiped away a stray tear in rage. How had he expected anything different from a criminal? It was in Scott's very being to betray him. 

Mitch could imagine him tucked up in his large bed, a bed Mitch had more than once dreamt of sharing, and drifting off into an easy sleep with no guilt. The teenager huffed in anger and pulled the blanket over his head. Tonight wasn't going to be a good night. 

"I hate Scott Hoying." His quiet voice echoed gently around the cell. 

\---  
"Grassi!" The cop smacked his hand against the bars of the cell, "Wake up. You've got a visitor!" The police officer strode back towards the reception, where the phone was ringing.

Mitch pulled the blanket from over his head and let his eyes fall towards the bars. His gaze settled on the blond man stood there sheepishly. Scott Hoying.

"I am going to kill you!" Mitch hissed and threw himself off the bed, rocketing toward the taller man. 

"No, no, no!" Scott jumped away from the bars so the angry man couldn't reach him and strangle him. "It all went wrong. The alarm couldn't be unset without a master key." He stepped closer to Mitch so he could whisper the information. "I'm here to tell you our escape plan." He grinned down. Mitch could suddenly clearly see Scott's adrenaline addiction.

The younger man reached through the bars, grabbed Scott's collar and pulled him down. Their mouths hit together and Scott instantly wrapped his hand around the back of Mitch's head to hold him still. 

Okay, Mitch thought, maybe I don't hate Scott Hoying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch gets saved.

Someone cleared their throat causing the pair to pull away from each other. The brunette caught eyes with a police guard, eyes wide he stepped back in embarrassment and shock, from kissing the blond. 

"So my plan is to-"

"Scott!" Mitch whispered through his teeth, pointing to the guard with his eyes behind him. 

"No its okay, Mitchie this is Lucy he's gonna get you out of here" The blond said with a wide smile.

Shock was evident on his face and then he thought back to when he saw Scott talking to a police officer at the bank. He had thought he was giving a statement when in actual fact he was trying to solve the situation that never should have happened in the first place.

"How?" The thin man asked. 

"Easy." The blond stated, lifting his hand to the guard, pointing to the lock on Mitch's temporary cell. Lucy opened the lock with easy and told both men to follow him. 

It was quite simple really they just walked out of the police station like nothing happened. Mitch new that there had to be a catch. 

"Now, you run." The tall officer said when they reached the outside.

Scott shakes the mans hand then grabbed the brunettes. 

"You heard the man."

They ran for awhile until the brunette couldn't run any more. 

"I can't run anymore" Mitch said out of breath

"I think we are far enough for now, let's just walk" the blond said, out of breath too.

Scott grabbed the small brunettes hand and they walked in a comfortable silence back to the tall mans home. 

\----  
The two had made it back home they had showers and had time to process the night events.

"Scott, what happens now?" Mitch asked. He was lying on Scott's sofa with his head in the blond's lap. This is where he feels the most at home. Something he only felt before with his father. 

"We will talk about that in the morning. How about you stay here tonight?" 

Mitch nodded and closed his tired eyes. It had been a long day and Mitch couldn't bare thinking about going to what he calls his home so he was grateful Scott had offered.

A bit later the brunette felt Scott lift him, he placed him in a bed and pulled the blanket over his small body, whispering 'goodnight' before placing a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead, like he did every time Mitch stayed over his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Caitlin's chapter! Meg's (Pure_Fury) chapter next week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave

The morning came all too soon for Mitch Grassi. Before he knew it there were streaks of golden sunlight streaming through the crack in the thick curtains. He'd never been good at waking up and his body was heavy with the warm embrace of the large bed. He wiggled his toes, enjoying the warmth which was actually a rare occurrence for the street-rat. He yawned, trying to persuade sleep to pull him under again.

"Mitch?" The voice called through the door. "Are you wake? Can I come in?" 

Peeking open an eye, Mitch peered at the door across the room and was tempted to fake sleep for a while longer. He sat up in the bed, the fluffy white duvet surrounding him like clouds. The pure size dwarfed him.

"Yeah," He coughed, trying to make his voice sound although it wasn't made of sandpaper. "Come on in. I was just getting up." He lied.

Scott pushed the door open easily and strode in. Apparently he'd already been up for hours and had been out. He was fully dressed with his expensive sneakers on his feet. He had a broad smiles, making his cheeks bunch up and blue eyes crinkle at the edges. 

"I've sorted you out!" He beamed, proud of himself and sat on the very edge of his large bed. He kept his eyes on the small man expectantly. 

"How?" 

"I've got you a car and same supplies." He explained with a swift hand movement.

"A car? Where am I supposed to go?" Mitch cried, panic surging through him. "I have no family, no money and no idea where to go!" 

A crease formed in the blond's brow and his glance focused on the criminal, "Is there nobody in this world who'd even possibly help you? A distant friend? Old family? You cannot stay here. The cops will be swarming this town like bees on a honey pot! You've gotta get out and today."

He frowned, thinking. "Well... There is Sam..." 

Scott's eyebrows twitched, "Sam?"

"Yeah, he was friends with my father but I haven't heard from him since dad died... Sam is kinda a recluse." He thought back to times he'd met the large man. He'd always reminded Mitch more of a bear then a man due to his enormous frame. 

"Where?" Scott asked, getting straight to the point. He fiddled with a car key in his fingers, an impatient habit. 

"Canada... In the woods of a town called Deadwood." Mitch knew the small town and where Sam lived. The man travelled a lot but Deadwood had become his base over the last few years. He loved the small town and the small cabin Sam occupied far up a dirt track in the woods. 

"You know how to get there?" The taller male asked sceptically. 

Mitch nodded, "Of course."

His father had always told him to find Sam in case of an emergency and if this didn't count as an emergency then he didn't know what would! The odd man was trustworthy and wouldn't rat him out to the cops. Mitch was pretty sure than whatever Sam spent his time doing wasn't completely legal anyway. 

"Okay, let's go." Scott jumped up, threw some new clothes towards the younger man and strode off to go and start breakfast.

\---  
The car was old and made bizarre noises but Scott assured him it would make the distance. He seemed to have faith in the old mechanics. 

It had been years since Mitch's dad had taught him to drive but luckily, the boy still remembered everything he needed. His fingers fidgeted against the steering wheel as nerves flowed through him. The first challenge would be making it out the city without the cops catching him then all the other challenges would follow that. 

"You've got all your stuff?" Scott asked, trying to distract himself from the fact that the man he had feeling for was leaving. 

Mitch patted the large duffle bag on the passenger seat. It was full to bursting with clothes, food, money and fake documents as well as a cheap cellphone for emergencies. Scott really did provide, "Yup, all here." 

The dark haired man glanced around. It was still early so there was only a few people milling around but he couldn't help but feel apprehensive. This could go so wrong, so easily. He coughed and tapped the wheel.

He turned towards Scott, "I just want to say thank-"

His words were silenced as Scott pulled their lips together. The kiss was passionate and quick. 

"There's no need to thank me. I'm the one that got you Into this whole mess in the first place. Just drive safe, okay? And come and visit me soon when the heat has died down. I'll be missing you." 

Without truly wanting to, Mitch turned the key in the ignition and the old beat up car grumbled to life pathetically. He backed out of the space and started on the open road. 

He wasn't crying... Of course he wasn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the country

Mitch had finally made it out of the country. Although it was stressful, he could finally concentrate on getting to his destination instead of worrying about every cop car that came speeding past him. 

Mitch finally had time to think about the year he'd had. He never expected his dad to die this early, he never expected to be homeless, he never expected to be wanted and he certainly didn't expected to meet Scott. However, here he was trekking to Canada in an old beat up car, to not look too suspicious, that Scott gave him. 

Mitch wiped his tears... Again. 

It was the first time in forever that he actually hated life. He hated his dad for leaving him, his evil step mom for kicking him out, the bully's that he was so happy to have gotten away from and he hated Scott. 

Scott made him so happy ever since the first day they met. He was always so kind and caring and the brunette hadn't experience that since his dad. 

The tears were making his vision blurry so he decided to pull over on the side of the road. He placed his shaved head against the steering wheel and squeeze his eyes closed. 

He lifted his head up the the sound of the default text tone on his cheep phone. He reached over and unzipped the bag, pulling out the phone. 

From Scott:  
Hope you have made it out the country safely. I miss you. Xx

Mitch smiled at the text, the first time he smiled since he left Scott. 

To Scott:  
I safely made it out, thanks. Missing you too. Xx

The brunette placed the phone back in Scott's bag and started the car again. The car grumbled to life and before he knew it Mitch was driving up a dirt track in the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch finally makes it to his destination

The woods surrounding him were thick and dense, casting a dark shadow over the rough tracks. The ice and snow on the road made the driving conditions treacherous but that wasn't Mitch's main concern. There were no tyre marks in the white blanket suggesting that nobody had been up here since the last snow fall; hopefully that meant that Sam was sticking to his reclusive nature rather that proving that he wasn't home. 

When Mitch breathed, his breath evaporated like smoke as the freezing chill had penetrated the car. It was too old and too beaten up to bring life to the dashboard heater.

The track was long and, in some places, very steep as it wound up the side of the mountain. From memory, Mitch knew Sam's cabin was only about half way up but it still was a struggle to get to. It was exactly what the older man wanted when he went house hunting. 

There was pale light at the end of the tree tunnel, Mitch bit the inside of his cheek as doubts washed over him. What if Sam turned him away? What if Sam wasn't there anymore? It wasn't exactly unusual for the man to disappear for weeks on end so there was no promise he would be there. 

The white of the snow was dazzling when the wheels finally crunched onto the fine power. Mitch glanced around the scene and was once again in awe of Sam's home. The cabin sat on a ledge on the mountain side, it over looked miles of snow dusted pine trees and the peak of the mountain stood several hundred feet above. The dark rock made rare appearances though the blanket of snow.

The cabin was covered in the white stuff and the sleek black car beside it was also laden in it. Mitch couldn't comprehend how Sam could deal with so much snow everyday.

The old car rolled in beside Sam's vehicle and it seemed to release a sigh of relief when Mitch finally cut the engine. It had been a long and tiresome drive for them both. The teenager was partially surprised it had made it the whole distance. 

Mitch grabbed the bag and tightened the coat around his thin frame before stepping out into the deep snow. He hurried though it, leaving footprints of his trail. He made it onto the porch and hesitated before knocking the door. 

There was a wait before the door was opened carefully. A large man with long hair and broad shoulders opened the door with a suspicious line in his brow. It wasn't exactly often that someone turned up on his doorstep. He studied the visitor before a small smile pulled at his lips and he spoke.

"Mitch Grassi?" He stepped back to allow the teenager into his small home, "It's been years."

"I know, I really should have gotten up here more often." The cabin was warm and Mitch could feel the blood retuning to his frozen toes. 

The tall man waved a hand, "I kinda live out of the way. It didn't exactly move here wishing regular visitors." He smiled, "I'm always on the move anyway."

He encouraged Mitch into the small living room, barely large enough for the two couches and TV set that it contained. The large window brought more space into the room though. The teenager placed himself on the edge of one of the seat and waited for Sam to return with the drinks he'd hurried off to get.

The young man's eyes scanned the room, strange carvings were high on the walls but Sam had always been a fan of mythology, or so his father always told him. He was thinking over his father's friendship with the elusive man when he came back in the room carrying two cold beers. Condensation dampened the label on the front, Mitch couldn't resist the urge to peel it away with his thumb. 

"So," Sam starts casually, "How've you been?" His hazel eyes are deep and full of understanding. Sam is one of those people that can relate to anyone even if their lives are completely different. It's a skill that Mitch could never understand.

He swallowed, looking down at the wooden floorboards, "It's been hard. God, it's been so hard. My step-mom kicked me out within the week of dad's funeral, I've been sleeping rough for months now and I had to turn to crime... Not exactly a great year." 

"It sounds real tough. Must have been hell to get through. You should have come and found me sooner. There's always space here for another person especially when they're family." 

"Family?" He asked, frowning at how this loner had claimed him to be close enough to be like relatives.

"Your dad and I... We went back a long way. I'd do anything for him, so by extension I'd do anything for you." His smile was gentle and reassuring, "Anyway, it can get lonely out here. You always need someone." He shrugged.

Sam's eyes glanced out the window up at the pale sky, "It's gunna get dark soon. You staying the night?" There was no push or expectation in his eyes. It was something his dad always loved about Sam, nothing seemed like a trouble to him. He'd easily go out of his way to help others. 

"If you don't mind..." Mitch began shyly.

"Of course not! You'll have to take the couch though. My back these days could never take it." Sam smiled as he wandered off to collect blankets and pillows for his house guest.

Mitch watched him go and considered his comment about his back. Sam wasn't exactly old, perhaps coming up to 40 soon but maybe his job had worn him down; whatever it was. 

\---

Mitch was warmer and more comfortable than he'd been in months(aside from Scott's massive bed) but still struggled to sleep. His mind was wide awake even when his body was desperate to sleep. His thoughts were stuck on Scott and how he'd almost become his world over the last few weeks. The man meant everything to him and the thought that Scott had betrayed him at the crime scene broke his heart. 

Mitch reached down into his bag and pulled out the cell phone Scott gave him. He typed out a quick message to the blond man. 

Trying to get to sleep but can't stop thinking of you. Missing you loads.- M 

He slipped the cell back in the bag and closed his eyes tight, determined to eventually fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who is familiar with the character!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin's next chapter! 
> 
> Mitch explains everything about Scott!

Mitch woke up to the sound of noisy cutlery in the small kitchen of Sam's cabin. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and swung his legs over to sit up straight on the couch. He stretched he's back muscles understanding why Sam didn't want to sleep on the could. He was one that knew how uncomfortable not sleeping on a mattress was.

He reached down to the bag Scott had given him and got put he phone. 

From Scott:  
Missing you too. It's going to be hard without you. Maybe giving you my number was a bad idea but I don't think I would be able to sleep not knowing if you were okay or not. Xx 

The brunette found himself smiling at the text so wide. It made him feel so happy that someone other than his dad cared for him that much. 

"What you smiling at?" Sam's calm voice broke the silence in the room, causing the teenager to jump. 

"You scared me" Mitch said with a hand over his heart.

"What you smiling at?" The tall man repeated, with a knowing smile.

"Nothing?" Mitch wanted to say but came out more like a question, like he was asking permission to say it because he knew Sam knew it wasn't 'nothing'. Sam raises his eye brows. "Fine, it's the guy that helped me out." 

"How did he help you?" Sam knew that Mitch was fond of this guy, he could see it in his eyes. 

"He help me with the crime. Do you want me to explain it to you?" Mitch felt like he needed to explain the plan to rob the bank and everything to Sam to make things more clear. 

"It's up to you Mitch. You can be as vague or detailed as you want."

"So basically, I need money, someone set me and this guy Scott up" he lifted his phone to indicate that Scott was the guy texting him. " he was going to help me rob a bank." He waited for the gasp from the man but he stayed calm with an almost blank expression. " we spent months together planing and just hanging out really. We formed a close bond you could say. Then the time came and the plan was put into action, but unfortunately something happened with the alarms and I got caught. But he got me out. I don't know really how but he did. But then he told me if I knew anyone at all that I could run to and you were the first person I could think of. My father always told me to go to you if he wasn't there and I needed help. He basically made me recite where you lived everyday when he was alive so I would never forget. " the brunette chuckle. " yeah so Scott is this guy that I think I might be in love with but probably won't ever see again. Another person added to the list of people that has left me."

"How longs the list?" 

"Longer than I would like. Mom, dad, stepmom and now Scott. It's sad that most of them are family. 

"It's sounds like you have had one hell of a year. But the good thing is it surly can only go up from here, right?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to heart and prehaps a plan?

Mitch raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, "So you're not mad about the whole bank robbery thing?" He asked tentatively. It only seemed logical for an adult, several years older than him, to disapprove of his antics even though desperation drove them.

Dimples formed in Sam's cheeks as his mouth quirked up, "Trust me, I've done a lot worse for a lot less." He wasn't proud but he knew it was the best way to comfort the young man. He'd been in his position on a few occasions. He knew the hardships and pains that accompanied that time. 

"I just don't know what to do from now on," He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. His dark eyes focused on the dust forming on the lines between the floorboards, "I can't go back... I can't really stay here for too long." He gestured around awkwardly. Sam was a recluse. He valued his privacy and was used to being alone. To invade the space the man intentionally set up far away from another single human being would be uncountably rude and possibly disrespectful.

Sam sighed, running his tongue over his bottom lip, he sat in thought, "Look, I'm heading out for Kansas a week tomorrow. If you want we can make plans for then. Allow the heat from the cops to die down a little first then you can go anywhere you want." He answered carefully, not wanting to sound as though he was trying to get rid of the man, "I can get you a truck, a good one to last even these roads, and a couple thousand bucks to help you on your way. I can arrange fake ID if you'd need it." He considered for a couple of moments more, "If it doesn't work out, there is no shame in coming back up here. It's my base and what's mine is yours, brother." Sam said casually, straightening the buttons on his plaid shirt.

Mitch went to speak, his mouth opening then snapping shut when his cell buzzed from inside his bag. Sam's hazel eyes snapped to the bag and smirked.

"That's him, isn't it?"

Mitch pulled out the cell to check the message before responding. The message was from Scott. He nodded in confirmation.

"What about with him?" Sam's voice held hope.

"With Scott? What with Scott?" Bewildered, he blinked up at the bizarre man.

Rolling his eyes, the owner of the cabin leant forward slightly to rest his arms against his thighs, "You could live with him? Obviously you'd need to ask and organize it but... Theoretically, would be allow you to stay. Are you at that point in your relationship?" 

Mitch huffed out a breath. He'd considered asking Scott out on dates previous to the disastrous bank robbery but now it almost seemed completely off the playing board. He hadn't even considered it since. It didn't seem ridiculously out of the question for Scott to take Mitch in but he didn't want to make the man feel as though he had to or was trapped into an agreement.

Nodding slightly, Mitch took a breath, "I can ask." 

Once the words were spoken it felt almost final. As though, he really had to go through and ask Scott because he'd told Sam. 

Crap, he thought.

\---  
It was several hours later and Mitch stood on the porch of the snow laden cabin as the crackly silence echoed through the cheap cell. For a moment he thought that perhaps he'd lost signal as the reception in Sam's cabin, up on the mountain, often came and went spasmodically. He decided to give it a couple more seconds.

It wasn't until he heard the soft crackle of breath that he knew he was still connected. He waited with baited breath for Scott to speak and give his final answer.

It felt like an age but in reality, it only lasted a few minutes. The man, thousands of miles away spoke, breaking the pregnant silence.

"Yeah, okay. I'm up for that."

His words were anti-climatic but the relief flooded through Mitch making his legs wobble like jelly. His hand grabbed out from the wall for support. For once in his life, he'd found this certainty. He didn't have to just roam in the hopes he'll eventually stumble upon somewhere to stay. Hope bloomed in his chest and he smiled a strong smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam reveals something massive.
> 
> Caitlin's chapter

Mitch and Sam were Both packed for tomorrow. The men were sat down on the tall mans couch 'catching up' because even tho Mitch had been staying there a little over a week they had never shared a really long deep conversation apart. This was maybe the last time they were going to see each other in both best case and worse case scenarios. The small brunette could get back to Scott safe and sound and start a family with the man of his dreams and never need Sam's help again or he could get caught by the cops and live the rest of his life behind bars. Hopefully not the latter. 

"Did Mike die in peace?" Sam had asked. It took Mitch off guard because he hadn't talked about his father the whole time he'd been here. 

"Yes, he knew it was time. I held his hand until the end." Mitch said tearing up just thinking about it. "My evil step-mother was there too but even she cried. She didn't care about me but she loved him."

"She couldn't have loved him that much to have kicked his own son out." Sam stated looking at Mitch in the eye. 

"I guess. She just didn't like the fact that I was gay and my father loved me more than her."

"Dad waited so long after your mom died to find someone else, he could have picked someone nice." Sam said with a small chuckle, he didn't do that often.

"Dad?" Mitch said confused. 

"You're dad." He corrected himself. 

"No, you said dad. It's not the first time you said something like this. You called me brother the other week." Mitch argued.

"In a friendly way," Sam said, earning a glare from Mitch, the same glare he had given Mitch when pushing for the true the other day. "Well... Mike was my dad too, okay?"

Mitch was speechless. So many questions running through his head. Why was he finding out now? Why didn't his father tell him? Was this a joke? 

"So we are brothers?" Mitch asked still in shock. 

"Half brother but yeah." Sam corrected. "I'm sorry dad and I never planned to tell you." 

"It's a lot to wrap my head around. Can I sleep on it?" Mitch asked.

"Of course. Just remember we are leaving tomorrow and I don't want to end on a bad note."

Mitch nodded and made his way to the bathroom. 

Is everything still okay for tomorrow? Xx -M

Mitch send off a text to Scott. He was lying on the couch trying to sleep but he's thoughts kept him awake. 

Of course. Can't wait to see you. How has your day been? X- S

 

I found out that Sam is my half brother so that's a thing x -M

 

That's great Mitch! X -S

 

Great? -M

Well yeah, right? You have family Mitch. This is what you wanted, correct? X -S

What Scott had said rang true. Mitch was always saying he had no family but he just found out he has and he's sulking about it. 

Thank you x -M

What for? X -S

Opening my eyes to the bigger picture. I love you. X -M


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch and Sam get ready to leave the cabin.

The sound of Sam knocking around in the kitchen woke Mitch up and he couldn't help but wonder if it was one of Sam’s tactics to subtly wake him up. Over the last couple of weeks, Mitch had always seem to magically wake up just when Sam needed him; usually it was Sam bashing around or slamming the front door that roused him. Perhaps the tall man really was a master in waking people up on the sly.

It was the day that Mitch would be leaving the relative safety of the cabin and heading home to Scott and the mess he'd left behind. He almost felt resist at the idea of leaving now. Sam had revealed so much to him the night before that it was almost stupid to just go now when there could be so much to learn. Despite this, Sam was a man of schedules and order so Mitch knew if the man planned to leave today then he’d certainly get his way. Maybe it would be good to leave now anyway. The sooner he got settled in with Scott the better.

“Mitch,” The voice sounded surprised, “I didn't realise you were up!” Sam beamed at him from the doorway. “I'm probably gunna start packing up your truck soon then you should be ready to go by mid-day.”

“Thanks Sam. I really appreciate everything you've done for me!” Mitch give a genuine smile, full of gratitude.

Sam’s lips quirked up like he thought of a funny joke, “Don't thank me yet. We'll have to see if you make it home first.”

Shocked, it took Mitch a moment to respond, “Of course.” He wasn't planning on not making it home and in Sam’s capable hands, he was practically guaranteed. 

Mitch was ready in record time, showering and dressing with just enough time spare to help Sam load Mitch's stuff into the vehicle. The older man must have been up for several hours already as not only had the new truck suddenly appeared in the snowy drive but Sam’s own car, a sleek black thing, was also packed up and ready to go. 

When Mitch took his last tour around the house, to check he didn't forget anything, he felt something akin to loss develop in his stomach. He'd only just discovered he had a brother but he still only knew the basic things about the man’s life. Mitch hoped that even though they were separating they'd be able to keep in contact and be able to gain a close relationship. 

Sam also checked over the cabin but he took a quarter of the time Mitch did as he had performed that ritual hundreds of times. 

When they both made it onto the porch, Mitch waited beside Sam as the man locked all 7 locks on the doors. With the shutters on the windows and all these locks plus Sam living miles from anywhere, this was probably the securest place on Earth.

Sam seemed surprised when he turned around to see Mitch loitering behind him.

“Where did you say you're heading?” Mitch asked to break that heavy silence.

Sam seemed hesitant to respond as though he knew Mitch was just trying to lose the awkward silence, “I'm heading down to Kansas but I won't be there long: a few days at most.”

The small man nodded and tried to act like he wasn't desperate to know what Sam was going to do there.

Sam rolled his eyes and lifted his arms to invite Mitch into a bear hug. It was clear the boy was trying to figure out what was socially acceptable now he knew they were brothers.

The hug was tight and engulfed the thin man. Sam's body was hard but warm. Mitch clung on tight to try and convey at least some of his appreciation.

“You take care of yourself, Mitch.” He Ruffled Mitch's dark hair playfully, “And if you need anything you can just call. I've left a list of numbers you can ring in the duffle that I left on the seat.” He gestured towards the truck. 

Mitch glanced at the truck before peering up at his big brother, “Thank you so much for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you.”

Sam shrugged, “You would have made it though. You're a strong person, I can see it.”

\---  
Mitch followed Sam's car for a while, Sam leading him down the less treacherous roads and tracks. It was clear the man knew the way like the back of his hand. 

It didn't last though as after a while Sam pulled off onto a different road but waved back to Mitch as he sped off- his car much faster than the truck. 

Then Mitch was alone again. Sam had taken him far enough so that there were large enough highways for Mitch to follow. He didn't doubt that Sam really had some stops to make first but had severely detoured to get his brother in the right direction. 

It was only after several hours of driving that Mitch finally stopped for a break and decided to peep inside the bag. His eyes widened by what he found there.

The duffle bag was bulging with documents, food and money. There was at least two fake IDs with all the necessary documentation, Enough food and drink to feed a small army and a couple wads of cash. 

Mitch fingered the dollar bills suspiciously. Each bill was $20 and there was hundreds of them tightly bound together. He shot off a text to Sam thanking him profusely before sending one to Scott.

Should be home in a couple of days X- M

There was a reply in milliseconds,

I can't wait! X -S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this update is a week late but I (Meg) had exams in school so we had to postpone this one! I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! X -Pure-Fury


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before epilogue!!

Mitch finally made it out of Canada and back to the place full of good and bad memories. We went the long away around, driving past the abandoned house his had lived in and sheds he stole from.He finally made it into his old neighbourhood and slowed the car down. He looked out of his right window to his childhood home was. Nothing had changed, well not as much as Mitch had expected. He couldn't help but notice the ‘For Sale’ sign sticking out of the ground. He carried on driving down the road heading to see a man he had missed dearly, but first stopping at a florist. 

The brunette parked up and got out of the car. He made his way up the trail and across the muddy grass and bent down next to the grave. Mitch picked up the dead flowers that he had put there and replaced them with the new ones he had bought. He remembered when times were really hard he would come here and think about life, often wondering if anyone would care if he ended up in the same place as his father. However, the slightest tug of his heart told him that someone would care about him and now he's found 2. Mitch was still shocked that he had family. He wondered if Sam was the only one or he had more. Then there was Scott. He would have never imagined meeting someone he was very fond of, robbing a bank. However it happen and Mitch was happy about it. He found someone he could spend the rest of his life with and that was amazing.

Mitch made his way back to the car and drove to the blond's house. He pulled up outside his house and got out to knock on the door. Scott answered with a wide smile on his face.

“Mitch!” Scott said pulling the brunette into a hug squeezing him tightly. “I missed you!” 

“I missed you too, Scott” Mitch said as his eyes began to water. 

Scott pulled Mitch into his home and Mitch noticed something different, it didn't look like a home anymore. Everything was in boxes. Scott noticed Mitch's confused face.

“We’re moving, only out of town. Just where nobody knows us.” Scott clarified.

“Did people come looking for me?” Mitch shyly asked.

“They came here asking if i knew anything, and to keep an eye out if I saw you. I think it's all forgotten about now. You didn't steal anything in the end.”

“Yeah, Sam gave me his car and money. I think I am set up for life.” 

“That’s good! But I’ll take care of you from now on!” 

“I like that idea” Mitch said leaning up to kiss Scott on the mouth. “When are we leaving?”

“After we eat.” Scott lead Mitch into the dining room where Scott had set up a romantic diner.

“This is unexpected” Mitch spoke sitting down at the table after Scott had pulled his seat out. 

“I’m full of surprises, I’ll just go and get the lasagna out of the oven.” Scott said 

“Lasagna! My favorite.” Mitch remembered his dad making it for him all the time. He had missed eating meals at home with someone. He was really going to love living with Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like the beginning of our first Collaboration! This has been my chapter (Meg) so Caitlin will be writing the next one! 
> 
> Every Tuesday we will update another chapter so keep updated with the progress! X -Meg


End file.
